Ikatan
by EshtarWind
Summary: Team Gai fic. Gimana ya... baca sendiri aja.  Sebuah pernyataan pasti kalau mereka adalah bagian dari satu kesatuan. Mereka adalah tim.


**Author's Note: So… di saat seharusnya aku melanjutkan Beasts of Souls, karena stuck di bagian NaruHina, jadinya malah beralih membuat fic ini. Biasa, Team Gai. Kenapa Team Gai? Coz they need more lovin' from everyone! Or perhaps simply because I love them. ;p TEAM GAI ROCKZ! Let the awesomeness of Team Gai compels you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own nuthin'**

**----------------------------------------------**

**A Team Gai Fic**

**Ikatan**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_Fly higher and higher towards a great future  
Brightening wave of light shining on us  
Lift up your hands, reach for the vast sky  
True courage casting straight forward  
Kick the ground and move forward!_

_**Kumoko: Higher and Higher**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Semuanya berawal dari hari itu.

Hari saat Iruka-sensei mengumumkan kelulusan mereka sekaligus tim Genin mereka. Neji tidak pernah berharap dapat sekelompok dengan Lee. Lee tidak pernah tahu dia akan satu kelompok dengan Tenten. Tenten pun tidak pernah mengira dia akan satu kelompok dengan SANG Hyuuga Neji. Tapi mereka masuk ke dalam satu kesatuan. Atau seharusnya begitu.

Gai-sensei selalu berkata teman adalah segalanya.

Itulah yang diajarkan olehnya di hari tes pertama mereka. Mungkin Gai-sensei memang orang yang sangat aneh dan eksentrik. Jounin itu terlalu sering tersenyum dan senyumnya terlalu terang untuk ditahan oleh mata tanpa perlindungan—Neji biasanya mengeluh karena matanya sangat sensitif pada cahaya. Tapi Gai-sensei adalah Jounin yang baik, dan seorang manusia yang berhati lembut. Bagi timnya, sosoknya lebih daripada sekedar mentor mereka. Gai-sensei adalah seorang ayah, ayah yang menyayangi dan mengajari ketiga anaknya dengan baik.

Lee selalu berkata bahwa kerja keras akan membuahkan hasil yang sepadan.

Neji berkata bahwa takdir telah menuliskan segalanya untuk mereka semua dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu.

Mereka biasanya bertengkar mengenai hal ini.

Mengenai takdir.

Lee mengajak Neji bertarung. Neji menyanggupi. Keduanya bersaing dan Neji selalu menang. Tenten tidak senang melihat Lee terluka dan menyuruhnya untuk menyerah tapi Lee menolak hal itu. Dia ingin membuktikan segalanya. Dia ingin memperlihatkan pada Neji keyakinannya.

Namun Lee gagal.

Dan entah mengapa, Neji tidak merasa bahagia akan hal itu. Lee adalah Lee. Lee yang kehilangan semangat bukanlah Lee. Dan Neji tidak merasa nyaman akan kenyataan itu. Dia tidak mengerti namun dia tidak suka. Dia ingin Lee kembali.

Neji mendorong Lee untuk melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Neji mendorong Lee untuk sembuh.

Mungkin dia memang bukan orang yang dapat memperlihatkannya secara langsung. Namun paling tidak setelah pertarungan dengan Naruto, dia belajar sedikit mengenai bagaimana cara mengekpresikan perasaannya dengan benar. Paling tidak dia bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Paling tidak dia bisa meminta Lee untuk bangkit.

Lee menjawab dengan melewati operasi itu dan berhasil.

Tenten selalu berkata bahwa wanita dapat menjadi sekuat pria, atau bahkan lebih.

Tsunade-sama memperlihatkan itu padanya.

Tidak ada yang menertawakannya saat dia berlatih. Mungkin dia memang tidak sekuat kedua teman satu timnya dan dia tidak akan berdalih semuanya itu karena dia perempuan. Tidak. Kedua teman satu timnya kuat dan dia bangga dapat berada di antara mereka. Dia dapat bertahan dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Rock Lee. Dibanding dengan semua kunoichi lain, dialah yang memiliki gaya bertarung paling bersifat fisik.

Mungkin Sakura memang menggunakan kepalan tangan dan tendangan yang kuat namun dia menggunakan chakra dengan baik. Sakura bertipe genjutsu karena kontrol chakranya. Lalu Tenten? Dia tidak menggunakan hal seperti itu. Dia tidak bertipe genjutsu. Kekuatannya adalah pada kecepatan, kelincahan, dan ketepatan. Pada otot. Taijutsu. Itulah bidangnya. Bidang yang diasah oleh mentor dan kedua teman satu timnya. Senjatanya ada dalam tariannya. Tarian naga dengan segalanya senjatanya. Senjatanya adalah besi dan baja, ledakan dan jebakan. Dia mungkin wanita, namun tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki senjata sebanyak dirinya.

Mungkin Team Gai bukanlah tim yang selalu sejalan.

Seperti tim yang lain, mereka memiliki tahapan. Seperti tim yang lain mereka memiliki saat dimana mereka berbeda pendapat.

Dahulu Lee dan Neji biasa bertengkar. Dahulu Tenten merasa tersisih. Namun semua itu memang memiliki kata keterangan waktu di depannya. Semuanya sudah berlalu.

Dengan segala misi dan latihan. Segala yang telah mereka lalui bersama… Mereka berubah. Menuju yang lebih baik.

Neji menerima takdir. Neji membuka mata pada dunia. Dia menerima Lee.

Lee dapat menahan kecepatannya. Lee belajar untuk menunggu. Dia dapat menahan diri saat temannya tertinggal di belakangnya.

Tenten belajar untuk tidak memandang orang dari kekuatannya saja. Tenten belajar untuk menjadi kuat sebagai dirinya sendiri, belajar untuk menerima dan melapangkan diri. Dia belajar untuk berada di sisi kedua temannya, menyanggupi kebutuhan mereka akan kekuatannya.

Gai memandangi semuanya terjadi. Gai memperhatikan mereka semua tumbuh. Dia memberi mereka semua kesempatan untuk tumbuh.

Team Gai adalah tim taijutsu.

Team Gai adalah tim yang penuh dengan latihan keras dan konflik di antara anggota timnya.

Team Gai tidak sepopuler tim lainnya.

Namun Team Gai adalah Team Gai.

Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang. Menjadi lebih baik. Menuju yang terbaik.

Tim taijutsu.

Tim penuh latihan.

Selamanya...

Mereka adalah Team Gai.

------------------------------------

**OWARI**

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Yeah. Seperti Team Lainnya. Team Gai adalah Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, dan Tenten. Jangan pernah melupakan bahwa Team Gai terdiri dari mereka. Banyak yang melupakan Tenten. T.T Atau bahkan lupa bahwa Team Gai adalah bagian dari Naruto. Hiks. Well… enough with the rant!! Bisa lihat tombol 'go' di sana, kan? Klik aja deh, pasti lebih afdol! Hahahahahaha!**


End file.
